32 Pasos
by Nanimonaimono
Summary: "Ahora estás listo. Voy por Anri." Y a Kida solo le faltaba bajar, abordarla y enviarla en su camino a enamorarse de Mikado como debió haber hecho al principio. Pero jamás llega. Quizás le costaría menos si su mejor amigo no fuese tan lindo. KidaxMikado.


_(Nota: es lo primero que escribo en mucho tiempo y lo primero que publico en... aún más. _

_¿Me oxido...?)_

-:-

**32 Pasos.**

-:-

Pese a todas las situaciones de las cuales ha sabido zafarse habilidosamente, a sus quince años, Masaomi Kida sigue siendo un solemne cobarde.

Es bueno pretendiendo, sí, y a veces pretende tanto que hasta él mismo se cree sus cuentos; que es un tipo de mundo, que tiene todas las de ganar, que siempre sabe arreglárselas, que el mundo es tan suyo como todos los corazones de los que dice ser dueño. No es que sea un mentiroso. Él mismo está engañado, eso es todo. Pero ahí está el detalle: eventualmente le toca actuar, demostrar, y es entonces cuando el mundo le da una palmadita en el hombro y le recuerda que no es ni la mitad de lo que cree ser. _Ups._ Entonces sus piernas se congelan, la sonrisa se le cae y se queda varado en donde está.

Eso es más o menos lo que le sucede ahora.

Considerando todo, es una situación bastante curiosa: se ha quedado congelado justo al final de las escaleras del instituto, aquellas que conectan la salida a la azotea con el tercer piso. A su derecha tiene la escalera; arriba, a unos 32 escalones de distancia en la susodicha, tiene la puerta que lleva a la azotea. A su izquierda, a unos 12 pasos o menos, doblando la esquina tras la cual se encuentra escondido, tiene los casilleros peor ubicados del colegio; para los libros, no para los zapatos. Eso sí que estaría horriblemente ubicado. En fin, a su izquierda tiene a Sonohara Anri sacando tranquilamente algunos libros para llevarse a casa por el fin de semana, mientras que a su derecha (más o menos) tiene a Ryuugamine Mikado golpeando la puerta de la azotea porque él se la ha dejado atascada.

Con Mikado las cosas son más o menos iguales, al menos en lo que respecta a aquellas involuntarias falsedades suyas. A veces se sorprende de que el pobre chico no note el engaño, pues se deja llevar por su efusividad y le sigue, cual sombra, como si Kida supiese qué demonios está haciendo. Pero eso parece motivarlo, empujarle a actuar un poco más, así que no está tan mal. Por otro lado, a veces parece que Mikado _sabe _que ese chico que tiene todo el aspecto de un líder natural no hace más que _pretender _que es la gran cosa para darle un poco de ánimos. Quizás hasta entienda que al chico del polerón blanco simplemente le gusta verse bien, especialmente frente a él, pero de todos modos jamás dice nada, así que todo funciona de un modo u otro. Puede ser que sólo esté cómodo con eso.

Lo único seguro es que Mikado cree que Kida está un poquito demente, pero eso está bien. Kida también lo cree.

Mikado, por su parte, está muy, muy cuerdo. Es un chico tímido pero honesto, dubitativo pero valiente en el fondo, cerrado pero bueno, ingenuo pero inteligente. Entre opinar y callarse, la mayoría de las veces prefiere callarse mientras Kida opina. Se le avergüenza con facilidad, a veces demasiada, a veces justo lo suficiente como para divertir a Kida. Es su mejor amigo, pero es un poco _demasiado _lindo como para ser sólo su amigo, y eso es un problema para Kida.

Cada año se vuelve un problema mayor. Quizás debería hablarle de ello ya, pedirle que deje de ser lindo o algo así. Eso debería funcionar. Hoy casi lo hizo, de hecho.

Lo que sucede es que hoy es, o era, un día importante para Mikado. Hoy tenía pensado declararse a Sonohara Anri, la chica del casillero inconvenientemente ubicado. Por supuesto, como el buen amigo que es, Kida espió la conversación completa que tuvieron a la hora del almuerzo.

"¡T-T-Tengo que… d-digo… hay algo que quisiera decirte, S-Sonohara-san!" Sí, así había comenzado el glorioso y tan esperado acto de valentía de su queridísimo (y muy lindo) mejor amigo. Los años no parecían quitarle aún ese tartamudeo tan característico. Y mientras el mismo Kida le hubiese abrazado de inmediato por ser tan torpemente adorable, Anri no parecía muy impresionada; apenas ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, a lo cual el tímido estudiante de primer año se apresuró a aclarar. "Pero no puedo decirlo ahora mismo… p-por eso, si no es problema, si pudieses verme un rato en la azotea después de clases-"

"Ah, uhm, no sé si…" Naturalmente, Anri era consciente de los sentimientos de Mikado. Si bien el chico también era un cobarde en ese aspecto, no era exactamente difícil de leer. Lo más probable es que haya adivinado de inmediato que había llegado el día para el cual había intentado más de una vez planear lo que diría, mas aún hoy seguía insegura respecto a sus propios sentimientos, ni hablar de dar una respuesta. Era ese tipo de persona, un poco fuera de lugar en el mundo real, un poco distraída, bastante tímida y bastante linda también (otro problema, aunque no tan grande).

Y seguramente el mismo Mikado había previsto un poco de aquello, pues su expresión se tornó un tanto más seria en ese momento, más decidida. "Yo… esperaré de todos modos, Sonohara-san."

Y allí, rescatados del resto de su mutua incomodidad (¡qué par!) por el timbre del colegio, se despidieron y se separaron para las clases de la tarde. Ya estaba todo claro. Al apartarse, cada uno llevaba un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas.

Hacían una linda pareja, realmente. Ambos tan temerosos de todo que solían necesitar un pequeño empujón para acercarse, el cual Kida proveía discreta o no tan discretamente, pero lindos al fin y al cabo.

Lástima que Anri jamás apareció en la azotea esa tarde.

Por más cercanos que son, hay algunas que Mikado simplemente no se atreve a expresar en palabras. Hay cosas que simplemente debe guardarse, como también hay muchas cosas que realmente no necesita decir, pues Kida las adivina de todos modos: su ansiedad y decepción al esperar en vano a su compañera de clase es una de ellas. Del mismo modo en que Mikado no le dijo lo miserable que se sentía, Kida prefirió omitir el hecho de que había visto a Anri deambulando el pasillo del tercer piso varias veces, deteniéndose frente a la escalera y pasando de largo, regresando, repitiendo… no, no lo dijo. Tampoco le dijo lo doloroso que es soportar años y años de amor no correspondido, mientras la persona amada va y se desvive por alguien más. No, no le dijo cuanto lo adora. Sólo se sentó junto a su mejor amigo un rato, a charlar y esperar lo que jamás llegaría.

El incidente entero le recuerda un poco a algo que sucedió hace un año y medio, más o menos. Desde que Kida abandonó su ciudad natal para mudarse a Tokio, mantuvo contacto vía Internet con aquel chico del que lleva tanto tiempo enamorado ya. Para compensar por sus ausencias se contaban todo cuanto les sucedía, y fue entre ello que Mikado le confió una vez su ansiedad respecto a una carta que había recibido: una carta de una chica, algo así como el estereotipo de "admiradora secreta", que quería hacer de Mikado su primer novio. Y el pobre chico, pensándolo todo demasiado (como siempre), acudía al nuevo Ikebukuronés para saber qué tan mal podía salir su primer beso.

Kida recuerda ese día como uno de los más angustiantes de su vida.

También recuerda con algo de cinismo lo mucho que le costó contenerse de celebrar cuando Mikado regresó, anunciando en derrota que la carta solo había sido una broma pesada. Claro que se sentía mal, que compartía la tristeza de su mejor amigo, pero rayos, su mejor amigo era tan condenadamente _lindo_. Y así fue como llegó a Tokio con el primer beso aún a salvo y más tímido que nunca.

Por supuesto, con todo el asunto de la declaración, había vuelto a preocuparse un poco. Disfrazándolo como tema concerniente a Anri, recostado allí en el suelo de la azotea junto a Mikado mientras buscaban formas en las nubes, pudo preguntarle si seguía sin dar su primer beso. La respuesta inevitablemente le hizo sonreír.

"N-No…" Y luego, como si ello le recordase que llevaba más de una hora ya esperando a un amor inútil, agregó: "Quizás ya sea hora de ir a casa…"

"Mikado."

Apenas alzó la mirada, el chico de ojos grises se encontró bajo la sombra de Kida, que se inclinaba por sobre él. Aún a contraluz pudo distinguir su sonrisa, tan amplia y tan honesta que por un momento olvidó lo miserable que estaba. "¿Ah?"

Kida recuerda ese momento como uno de los más perfectos de su vida.

En retrospectiva, la verdad es que Mikado no hizo nada por responder al repentino beso. Estaba anonadado; muy, muy quieto, como cada vez que se apenaba. Pese a tener los ojos cerrados mientras presionaba apenas sus labios contra los ajenos, poco más que un roce tentativo, Kida podía sentir la mirada fija de su mejor amigo y el calor que subía a sus mejillas. Y sin embargo fue mejor de lo que habría imaginado.

Con todo, Masaomi Kida es un tipo bastante lento de entendimiento, quizás algo distraído, pero no tonto. Aunque era susceptible a cometer la ocasional idiotez, una que otra intencional, una que otra por error. No está seguro aún de en cuál categoría cae ésta en particular, pero sus siguientes palabras seguramente fueron la mayor idiotez de su vida: "Ahora estás listo. Voy por Anri."

Parecía una apuesta con pocas posibilidades de victoria, pero así como sabía que Mikado había dejado de esperar que la chica apareciese hace un rato, también estaba seguro de que Anri seguía en la academia, dando vueltas y vueltas mientras sopesaba su tardía decisión. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Y fue precisamente allí, en el momento más oportuno posible, tras atascar la puerta de la azotea antes de que Mikado pudiese arrepentirse (o arrepentirle), tras bajar las escaleras de a dos en dos, que la cobardía le detuvo. Tal y como lo habría hecho una noche de peleas de pandilla, a mitad de camino a un hito importante atacaba la cobardía.

Y allí estaba, al pie de las escaleras, como si le hubiese golpeado de la nada la realización de que _lleva demasiado tiempo enamorado para ésto_. De que, después de todo, _no_ va a poder pasar el resto de su vida sólo admirando lo bien que Mikado se ve cuando está enamorado, cuando se sonroja y se cohíbe y piensa en otra persona. Y ahí se queda, entre una cosa y otra, entre la escalera y los casilleros. Con todo, es un predicamento bastante curioso.

Por un lado (digamos que a la izquierda), quiere que Mikado sea feliz, puesto que es su mejor amigo; por el otro (digamos que a la derecha), quiere que Mikado sea feliz con _él_, porque su mejor amigo realmente es demasiado lindo.

A 12 pasos o menos, doblando la esquina, tiene la posibilidad de abordar a Anri, sacarla de su duda y enviarla en su camino a enamorarse de Mikado como debió haber hecho en un principio. A 32 pasos o más, subiendo la escalera, tiene el impulso alocado de ir y gritarle a su mejor amigo exactamente cuanto tiempo lleva enamorado de él, abrazarlo, llenarlo de los besos que ha contenido demasiadas veces ya. 12 pasos contra 32.

Kida respira profundo, sonríe, y da el primer paso.


End file.
